A transmitter can send out a communication signal. A receiver that receives the communication signal, whether the receiver is a receiver intended by the transmitter or not, can attempt to process the communication signal. Processing of this signal can be a relatively long process. Further, if a specific piece of information is desired from the signal, then it can be considered resource intensive to decode the whole single for the piece of information.